


[Podfic of] In Limine

by klb



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a story by nadiacreek.<br/>Author's summary: Brittany and Kurt have an important conversation after Will and Emma’s wedding. 4x22 reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In Limine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Limine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25758) by Nadiacreek. 



> Reader’s Note: I recorded this partly because I absolutely LOVE this beautiful ficlet and wanted to spend more time with it and partly as an exercise in Brittany-voice. As I edited it yesterday, I found that a lot of the lines didn’t actually hit where I thought I’d wanted them to go (and in one case I want to reach back in time and SHAKE myself for putting emphasis on the wrong word), but the atmosphere of the piece somehow felt really compelling anyway. The whole time I was editing, it was like being in a trance, pulled into this magical liminal space that Brittany has brought Kurt into. Gaygaysgay, who was kind enough to give it a first listen, mentioned now being a good time to release this, and I like that idea. We’re very aware right now of being in this liminal space between seasons, where we don’t yet know the tone of the next season or the arcs, and there’s so much trepidation and so much possibility. So here, have a performance of Nadiacreek’s beautiful words about transition and change to carry through this time with you. It’s okay to be different. And if anyone says it’s not, that’s bullying and I won’t tolerate it. <3.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/In%20Limine.mp3) | **Size:** 8.7 MB | **Duration:** 7:17

  
---


End file.
